


a bit different than before

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: gene quickly realises that college is going to be much different than his life before.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	a bit different than before

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i know it's been over a month since i posted anything but here i am with a peace offering, a very short but cute baberoe first meeting. feel free to follow me on tumblr (where i am much more active), my user is speirtons.

There were several noticeable differences between Gene’s bedroom back home and his new college dorm. Perhaps the biggest one was the man sprawled out across the other bed, hanging upside down and sighing loudly.

“I just hate him Gene, I do. I don’t know how I’m supposed to last the whole semester with him teachin’ me,” Spina complains, shaking his head.

Gene puts his textbook down, looking at his roommate. “He’s not that bad, ya know. Just a bit loud,” he tries to reassure him, although he knew what he was saying wasn’t true. Their professor, Dr Sobel, was the most aggravating man he had ever met and he was struggling himself with the idea of having him as their professor for a whole semester.

“Do ya think he’d notice if I didn’t come to class?” Spina thinks out loud.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Gene replies, picking his textbook back up. This was clearly going to be an endless complaint for the rest of the semester and they weren’t going to solve it on their first Thursday night on campus.

Spina, satisfied with his amount of complaining, hauls himself off his bed and gravitates towards the small kitchen area they had between their beds. In reality, it was just a microwave, kettle and toaster, but it was better than nothing. Gene’s fully engrossed in his chapter until he hears the _ding _of the kettle. Lifting his eyes from the text in front of him, he sees Spina open what could only be described as a poor excuse for food.

“Spina?” Gene asks.

“Hmmm?”

“What in God’s name is that?” Gene’s eyes are wide as he focuses on the container in his roommate's hand.

Spina looks down at his food, frowning a little. “Cup Noodles, duh,” he replies as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. Sensing Gene’s confusion, he expands. “They’re like ready-made noodles, you add hot water and boom! A fully nutritious meal in seconds.”

“As a fellow medical student, you can’t tell me that’s nutritious,” Gene mumbles.

“Okay, so not the healthiest option but the cheapest. And the quickest to make,” Spina replies, shoving another forkful into his mouth. Gene shakes his head to himself, before going back to his reading.

Growing up in the middle of nowhere and with his family, fast food and quick meals were never an option. Whatever his mother had made was what he ate, no questions asked. It wasn’t until moving out that he finally ate his first Big Mac (which he regretted immediately). College was definitely going to be different than living in the Bayou.

Saturday night rolled around and Gene, having no plans, elected to stay in and start the homework for his Monday morning class. Spina was out with someone from their Chemistry module, meaning he had the dorm to himself. He barely gets two pages into the recommended reading before there’s a pounding fist on the door.

“Alrigh’, alrigh’, I’m coming,” Gene mutters to himself, throwing his books down and going to open the door.

There’s a bright redhead stood there, looking back and forth between Gene and the number next to the door with confusion.

“Can I help you?” Gene asks, a little annoyed at the unwarranted interruption.

“I’m lookin’ for a Bill? Bill Guarnere?” The redhead replies.

“No Bill here, I think he’s down the hall,” Gene faintly remembers a very loud Bill making his presence known during the first week.

The redhead’s cheeks were suddenly growing as bright as his hair upon the realisation, “oh, okay. ‘M sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you,” he replies, stumbling over his words a little.

“It’s okay, don’t worry ‘bout it,” Gene replies, finding himself smiling a little. “I’m Gene, by the way,” he adds quickly, forgetting his manners. He was too focused on the strangers' soft smile and freckles that decorated his pale skin.

“Babe!” He replies enthusiastically, before clarifying. “Well, actually it’s Edward. But I’ve been goin’ by Babe for as long as I can remember.”

Gene doesn’t attempt to hide his grin anymore, “nice to meet you, Babe.”

“You too Gene! See you around campus maybe?” Babe replies, starting off down the hall to the correct room.

“Yeah, hopefully,” Gene replies, trailing off as he closes his door. There was an unmistakable feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. College was one hundred percent different from his life before. 


End file.
